Amethyst
by Rielin
Summary: The amethyst only shimmers its constellation under the light of the full moon.


**Amethyst**  
 _w. Rielin_

The amethyst only shimmers its constellation under the light of the full moon.

．

* * *

．

"Don't ever look into the princess's eyes, ya hear me?" A man― possibly in his mid thirties with a brown colored fedora, and with a cigar burning, he whispers to his son. "Why dad?" The son asked out of curiosity, his eyes glistening with wonders. The man stares back at his son, a gentle smile forming beneath his mustache, "Because," The son tilts his head as his father's speech drifts off. Then he continues,

．

 _"You will be cursed."_

* * *

．

Sickened, unloved, ill-starred. Everyone revolts the petite female dressed in intricate floral design, made specifically for the princess, Aisha. Her amethyst colored eyes are fearful, as it is gloomy and darkened without hint of an expression. The princess is cursed, many say. But she is not. In fact, she is incredibly healthy and well-mannered. Yet not one have seen her eyes sparkle under the light of the full moon, how beautiful it shines, how beautiful she is. Because all fears her for what they call― the curse. All avoids her gaze, even the king and the queen.

"A party, at my castle! All is welcomed!" the king shouts with joy, inviting the royalties all over the continent. The dancehall is decorated with intricate designs, shining radiantly with the chandelier that hangs above. The scent of perfume and cologne fusing together diffuses into the air. The murmurs of conversation echoes from one pillar to another. The sound of heels and tap shoes clicking on the marble floors rings throughout. The noise of two wine cups clanging one another as the wine swirls within reflects into the ears of the princess. Every single sound, every single vision, it is all too sensitive, for the princess without self-esteem.

The princess steps into the dancehall with a heavy heart. Unwelcomed, yet invited because of her royal blood. The murmurs gradually die down as the royalties turn to face her, giving her a revolting, disgusted look. She hides her amethyst orbs under her eyelids, fearing those glares that look down upon her. What have she done to be hated? She did not ask for such witch hunting just because of her eyes, they have no proof that she is cursed. Not one has been affected by staring directly at her. Yet why do you say, she is cursed?

Eluding her eyes and her being, she quietly walks along the walls and reaches the corner of the hall, avoiding contact with others. Soon enough, the sound of crowd's murmur increases as their concentration drifted away from the princess. With a sigh of relief, she walks over to the terrace of the dance hall, where she can be showered by the moonlight. The darkened, gloomy amethyst orbs slowly illuminates as it reflects the light of the moon. Starry flowers blooms within her iris, like a constellation. If only the humanity could see how breathtaking her eyes are, if only they realize that this is not a curse, but a cure. If only at least one person realizes that, then that's enough for her.

She turns around while resting her palms on the fenced grills designed in white. The moon casts a shadow of her figure and the darkness clouds her amethyst orbs once again, the stars fading into the void.

"What?" she whispers inaudibly, shaken by surprise. Even though her eyes aren't casted by the moonlight, her eyes shine, ever so radiantly. Like a star sparking its last light across the starry sky. Her gaze is fixed on another pair of amethyst eyes, that is also illuminating its light. As if the world surrounding them is a mere blur, their focus is only on each other. It's the prince of her life, the prince with the same eyes.

She remains still, unable to move. However, he is the one who took the courage as he approaches the vulnerable female. Within seconds, he stands in front of her, gazing into the eyes filled with the constellation. As if the violet quartz is embedded into her eyes, it sparkles. He lets out a warm smile like the rays of the sun. It's as if all of her undesirable past has been washed away. She lets out a smile as well. The two does not speak, as if they are already matched with their heart. They do not need to hear words, they do not need to hear thoughts. They already know. The two entangles their fingers together and dance the night away, under the light of the full moon.

From afar, she hears the wolves howling. From the sudden sound of wild creatures, he turns his gaze away from her and glances toward the northern mountains, where the wolves reside. She tilts her head in confusion, yet he cannot tell her. He mustn't tell her. With the howls, he disappears into the thin air within blink of an eye. The princess glances about, for she was is perplexed by his sudden disappearance. She collapses into the cold, marble floor. A jewel of tear creates in the corner of the amethyst orbs, running down her cheeks.

 **Where did you go, my prince?**

．

* * *

．

 **Who are you, my princess?**

Why does she have those amethyst eyes? Is she the same like me? He wonders, his amethyst eyes darkened with clouded thoughts. The sensation of soft fur touches his bare arm, as he is surrounded by pack of wild wolves. They whine, they bark, yet his mind is cluttered with the sight of her, her beautiful amethyst eyes.

But most importantly, why did she not fear me like everyone else? He too, was told since young that he was cursed by the witch as his darkened eyes were fearing many. Shocked and scared of their own son, his parents abandoned the vulnerable child into the woods, only to be adopted by pack of wolves. However, his eyes were not the curse, instead, it was a cure― a sign to find the princess.

A witch approached the male when he was a teen, asking whether he wants to be loved. The confused male denied, as he is satisfied living in the woods surrounded by wild creatures. Yet he is a human. He would soon die, if he continued to live in such conditions. The witch placed a curse under him, making him into a werewolf. He has a body of a human, but with wolf-like ears and tail, he has the instincts of a wolf. However, he will change into a human in under one condition: the full moon. During the night of the full moon, he will turn into a royalty-like human, dressed neatly with his hair brushed back while wearing a suit. He must enter the grand dance hall and find a female that shares the same amethyst eyes, and must have her fall in love with him. That is his life-long mission. She will be the cure of his damned curse. If fails, when the sun reappears into the sky, he will turn back into a werewolf again and will be forced to live in such condition for the rest of his life.

．

* * *

．

A night after a night, the princess starts to lose hope in finding the prince of her life. She remembers his exact appearance; the silver hair that's neatly brushed back, the black suit befitting his composed-self, and his amethyst eyes that held constellation within.

"A party tonight at the grand hall!" the maids yell throughout the hallway. The princess perks up, quickly dashing over to her window. The full moon. Her heart starts to beat, a smile starts to form across her lips. She will see him again. For sure, she will realizer her feelings this time and fall in love with him tonight.

"I shall wait for you, my prince," she whispers, gently closing her eyes.

．

* * *

The night is bright. The moon and the stars shimmering its rays upon the earth. Upon the northern mountain, the sound of leaves rustling and heavy footsteps pounding on the grass echoes throughout the forest. With swift movements like a wolf, he reaches the the princess's castle. Under the moonlight, his ears and tails disappear, his sharp canine teeths transitions into human-like form. He changes into a royalty.

．

 **BGM** 〈 Selena Gomez and Marshmello - Wolves 〉

．

Where are you, my princess? He searches, passing a person after another. They give him a fearful look, as they find another human being with the same cursed eyes. However, their glances does not bother him. His mind is clouded with her, the princess of his life. The witch said he must have her fall in love with him. Yet that did not matter, for he has already fallen in love with her.

He comes to a halt. His gaze is fixed on a lonely girl in the corner of the dancehall. She cautiously looks here and there, fearing of matching her eyes with another, yet trying to find the amethyst eyes shining within the crowd. No one dares to touch the cursed girl. But he will. He walks closer, closing the gap in between the two with a step after another. They may say they are cursed, but they cure each other. The gash made from the past, the wounds created by sharp glances, he will cure each and every scar. If only, she loves him back. That is his only wish.

The amethyst orbs shine under the chandelier, not needing the moonlight to show its true colors. The crowd surrounds the two, gazing in awe. It was a such blinding sight, of the true beauty their eyes held. They finally realize, that their unusual, darkened colored eyes are not a curse, but only a cure. The one person she wished for, helped her gain trust and love from all others.

The two entangles their fingers and gently sways with their feet in sync, dancing the night away. Starry lights soar from the male, as his curse is lifted. He is no longer a damned werewolf, but a human, a prince. Not one realized, that he has a royal blood running through his vein. He is indeed, the prince that is fated to meet the princess.

．

 **"I've been running through the jungle, I've been crying with the wolves to get to you,"**

．

* * *

 **note:**

inspired by the bgm, i recommend listening to it while reading! just start listening to it when it's stated so in the story. c:

i kind of timed the words match the lyrics, so when it says the last phrase, hopefully it also says the same phrase in the song.  
/i mean it all depends on speed of your reading, but as a medium-speed reader i am, it perfectly matched in sync!

for clarification! Add is an actual prince! his parents, the king and the queen, abandoned him into the forest even though its their own son.  
i make the parents so cruel in my stories but yeah lmao.

sorry that all of my stories kind of tend to be add x whoever!  
/totally not my male bias of elsword characters

but honestly this is kind of my favorite one-shot out of all the ones i've written ayy

AND YEA 3RD JOBS ARE OUT TODAY ! MUST ADVANCE TO AES!


End file.
